Para Sempre Amor
by Briseis Malfoy
Summary: Ainda em Hogwarts, Harry se descobre desejando Draco Malfoy e para seu espanto o mesmo também o deseja, o que acontece quando dois desejos se unem? E a que lugar isso pode nos levar? Slash: HPXDM
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Para Sempre Amor.

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens envolvidos nesta história não me pertencem e isso não aconteceu.

**Sumário**: Ainda em Hogwarts, Harry se descobre desejando Draco Malfoy e para seu espanto o mesmo também o deseja, o que acontece quando dois desejos se unem? E a que lugar isso pode nos levar? Slash: HPXDM

**Pares**: Draco/Harry; Harry/Outros

**Nota da Autora**: Esta não é a minha primeira fic HP, mas é a primeira que eu posto diversas outras fics, não só HP mas também de bandas e sé o tempo –e se vocês gostarem- postarei o restante das minhas fics aqui. ,o/

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Prólogo**

A aula História da magia mal tinha começado e Harry já não agüentava mais de tanto sono. Ah dias que ele não conseguia pregar os olhos, e achava difícil que fosse os fazer a menos que tirasse as coisas a limpo com um Malfoy totalmente diferente do que Harry supostamente conhecia.

**[FlashBack]**

Harry acabara de sair do salão comunal e estava sozinho o que era deveras estranho já que o trio maravilha nunca se separava. Os olhos do moreno estavam ilegíveis e ele descia as escadarias numa calma que chegara a ser irritante, os sapatos ecoando enquanto ele terminava de descer os degraus e se dirigia para a direita do grande corredor agora vazio devido ao horário de almoço.

O garoto não sabia o que estava fazendo ali aquela hora, prometera a Rony e Hermione que os encontrariam em poucos minutos para o jantar, mas automaticamente, como se Harry já não mandasse em seus próprios sentidos, se viu caminhando em direção ao banheiro masculino, sua mente estava claramente certa de que não queria seguir naquela direção, mas seus pés pareciam ter criado vida e opinião.

Passados alguns poucos segundos que para o moreno foram horas de muita frustração e indignação, lá estava ele feito um retardado em frente a porta do banheiro masculino, o silencio no corredor era quase que doloroso, as mãos de Harry se apoiaram na porta de madeira, um toque tão delicado que era quase como se ele tivesse medo do que a porta fosse fazer algum mal a ele e com um leve empurrão a porta se abriu e o moreno presenciou uma cena que jamais, nem em seus sonhos mais bizarros imaginou enxergar.

Draco Malfoy estava completamente sujo, suado e acabado.O corpo antes tão astuto e que passava um ar de extrema superioridade estava agora caído ao lado de uma das cabines do banheiro e seu dono não parecia se importar muito com isso.

Aparentemente o garoto jogado as traças não havia percebido a presença de uma segunda pessoa no local, os olhos vazios estavam fixos na parede como se a qualquer momento ele fosse abrir um buraco nela só com o poder do olhar.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, tinha apenas duas opções, sair e fingir que nada havia acontecido, ou então andar até o garoto e verificar se estava tudo o moreno sabia não possuir a cara de pau de ir conversar com Malfoy como se eles nunca houvessem tido desavenças em todos os anos, no mínimo o herdeiro da fortuna de Lucius o olharia com desprezo e o mandaria ir embora, então preferiu ir sem que ninguém o mandasse.

A porta do banheiro fora fechada sem fazer se quer um ruído, e Harry respirou profundamente antes de partir para longe dali. Conforme andava apressado pelos corredores ele sentia que havia deixado algo para trás, como se fosse uma sensação de algo não completado, como se ele tivesse uma divida com Malfoy, mas ele preferia acreditar não possuir nenhuma divida, afinal, o garoto lhe dera prazer e ele não podia negar, mas o moreno havia lhe devolvido o certo grau de prazer também, então não haviam contas pendentes entre eles, não era certo que Harry começasse a se preocupar com o que acontece na vida do Príncipe da Sonserina, nunca havia feito diferença para ele como o garoto se sentia ou não, e mesmo depois do ocorrido nada haveria de mudar, fora apenas troca de prazeres e experimentação sexual.

Draco havia sido seu primeiro parceiro, quero dizer, homem, Harry já tivera algumas experiências com algumas das garotas da escola mas nada da qual ele pudesse se vangloriar, com nenhuma o sexo fora tão bom. Não que ele ache que Malfoy foi o melhor da vida dele, mas havia sido diferente, talvez pelo fato de Draco ser um menino e Harry também, mas estava certo de que o que sentiu com o loiro ele sentiria com qualquer outro menino, então não havia necessidade de se preocupar, Draco não era o único garoto sexy que o moreno conhecia, Rony também não era de se jogar fora. E se fosse para o moreno ter um futuro com homens, então que fosse, mas não mudaria nada o fato de que seu primeiro homem havia sido Malfoy, não significara nada além de troca mutua de prazeres carnais e a sensação que reprimia o coração dele agora, era apenas pelo medo de que desculpa daria pela demora, era apenas isso e nada mais.

Harry e Draco eram inimigos declarados e não seria agora que as coisas começariam a mudar...ou seria?

**[/FlashBack]**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gente, esse foi o prólogo [Oh, não diga :o], enfim, se gostarem comentem que dai eu continuo postando \o/

A fic não está terminada mas eu já tenho até o 10° cap. escrito (;

beijoos (K'


	2. Chapter 1

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam reunidos na mesa da grifinória e ambos se deliciavam com o café da manhã. Rony já havia comigo tantas torradas que estava começando a passar mal, mas isso não era motivo o suficiente para que ele fosse parar.

Hermione mordiscava as bordas de seu pão com geléia enquanto lia um livro qualquer que havia pego na biblioteca e Harry como se tivesse mandado toda a descrição e dignidade para o inferno, mantinha os olhos presos na grande porta de entrada do salão a espera de um Malfoy que não chegara.

-O que foi Harry? Você tem estado diferente desde aquela noite "Hermione terminava de limpar a boca com um guardanapo enquanto falava distraidamente e guardava o livro na bolsa"

-Noite? Que noite, Mione? "O moreno tentou disfarçar a alteração em seu humor e passou a mexer freneticamente com as migalhas de pão que estavam sobre a mesa"

-Aquela noite em que você saiu no lugar do Rony para fazer a ronda, não se lembra? Disse a ele para fazer os deveres atrasados se não ele não teria tempo o suficiente "Ela disse, agora os braços descansando em cima da mochila"

Sim, Harry lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia, fora o dia determinado por Draco para que os dois realizassem suas fantasias sexuais. No ponto de vista de Malfoy, as fantasias de Harry já que o loiro negava com todas as forças que ele tinha fantasias com o Garoto de Ouro, mas Harry não era tolo, Draco se entregara como se desejasse aquilo a muito tempo.

-Harry? Harry! "Hermione balançava a mão esquerda em frente ao rosto do amigo"

-Oi, fala "O garoto despertou-se de seus devaneios"

-Ainda não me respondeu porque tem estado diferente

-É Harry, conta pra gente "Rony falava molemente como se estivesse prestes a botar pra fora tudo o que ingeriu a vida inteira"

-Eu não estou diferente, estou como eu sempre estive, e aquela noite não aconteceu nada eu apenas fiz a ronda como tinha que ser feita e voltei para o quarto, nada mais! "Harry falou rápido e meio afobado como se sua vida dependesse da confiança de seus amigos em sua sentença determinada"

-Nossa, apenas perguntei Harry, não precisava ter se esbaforido todo "Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha"

-Não estou esbofrido, é que eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer e nem metade das minhas tarefas estão prontas, é isso! Agora deixe-me com os meus problemas, e vamos mudar de assunto, sim? "Fez uma carranca decidida, mas tudo o que seus olhos expressavam eram súplicas"

-E-s-b-a-f-o-r-i-d-o Harry, mas está bem, vamos mudar de assunto, por hora não vou tentar arrancar seus problemas das suas entranhas "Hermione adquiriu uma expressão terrível que lembrou a Harry um dos filmes sangrentos de Serial Killer que seu primo adorava alugar"

-Se continuar a me assustar, dou com esse garfo na sua cara "Harry disse simplesmente e todos que estavam em volta riram, inclusive Hermione"

-Está bem, não quero ser agredida no momento, tenho uma redação inteira sobre plantas com poderes curativos para entregar amanhã na nossa primeira aula e prefiro ter meus órgãos no lugar, com licença "A garota pegou sua mala e se retirou do salão deixando um Harry divertido e um Rony empapado de comida para trás"

-Harry... "Rony chamou baixo"

-Diga "Harry se virou para fitar o amigo"

-Não sei, mas acho que eu não estou me sentindo bem "Rony colocou um dedo na boca como se daquela forma fosse frear o que estivesse por vir, e antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa o ruivo já estava com a cabeça voltada para o chão pondo para fora até seus órgãos mais vitais, se é que isso era possível, e Harry como o bom amigo que era, permaneceu ao lado do outro, a mão direita pousada nas costas do ruivo fazendo um leve carinho como se aquilo fosse acalmar o coitado"

Passados alguns minutos que para Rony havia sido uma imensa eternidade de pura dor de cabeça e queimação na garganta devido a toda biles que colocara para fora, Madame Pomfrey juntamente com Harry carregara Rony até a ala hospitalar.

Hermione quando ficou sabendo do ocorrido largara tudo na biblioteca e correra até a ala hospitalar dando de cara com Harry sentado em uma das cadeiras ao lado de fora.

- Ele está bem? "Hermione tinha um quê de preocupação em suas palavras"

- Pomfrey disse que ele passara somente está noite sob observação, mas que amanhã ele já poderá voltar ao dormitório "Disse gesticulando"

-Só isso? "Hermione o olhara"

-E pediu que nós arranquemos toda e qualquer comida em excesso que ele tenha em mãos "Harry reprimiu um riso diante a cara de espanto de Hermione"

-Ah claro, como se fosse muito simples, e então essa doida se revirou no colchão e caiu da cama né?! "Hermione parecia bastante enfurecida"

-Olha, estou certo de que se nós conversarmos com Rony ele vai maneirar quando for comer, é só a gente alertá-lo, tudo vai ficar bem "Harry fez um "joinha" com a mão direita e deu um sorriso

-Harry! "Hermione postou a dizer somente isso"

-Está bem, ele vai continuar comendo até que saia massa para bolo de seus orelhas, e o que nós podemos fazer? Ele não nos houve! "Harry explodiu e esperava ser levado a sério, mas quando seus olhos focaram a visão de Hermione quase que dobrada em uma figura geométrica, rindo freneticamente é que ele se deu conta da quantidade de asneiras que acabara de dizer, se bem que em parte o problema ali era real"

e , não querendo acabar com a farra de vocês, mas é bom lembrá-los que aqui é a ala hospitalar, portanto, eu quero o mínimo de silêncio e respeito! Fui clara? "Ela olhou friamente para os dois alunos que ainda possuíam os olhos molhados devido as lágrimas causadas pelos risos e as bochechas levemente coradas" Francamente, jovens... "Se virou afastando-se dos dois amigos que sorriram em cumplicidade e seguiram juntos para o salão comunal".

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Só uma pessou comentou, mas okay hehe

É daqui que a história de desenrola :D

Beijos (K'


	3. Chapter 2

O sol estava mais do que radiante naquela manhã de quinta feira, Harry espreguiçou-se entre os lençóis e num ato automático se virou para apanhar seus óculos no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, quando focou todo o dormitório com perfeição se sentou na beirada da cama mirando para a cama vazia ao lado, agora o moreno percebia como era estranho sentar pela manhã em sua cama e não ver um Rony completamente desnorteado na cama ao lado.

-Bom dia Harry "Simas passara por ele sem camisa e com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, os cabelos molhados caindo sobre o rosto, Harry não conseguiu segurar o desejo que crescia dentro dele"

-Bo-om dia "Se levantou como num pulo e se jogou para dentro do banheiro desviando de muitos estudantes e mergulhando para dentro de uma das cabines, acabara de se sentir um recruta do exercito em um treinamento altamente avançado"

-Harry, está tudo bem? "Alguém - aparentemente Dino - batera na porta"

-Ah, está sim, só acordei muito apertado hoje, não se preocupe, logo sairei daqui "Falou com a voz mais tranqüila que conseguiu e então passou as mãos pelo rosto descendo-as por seu corpo, abriu uns três botões de seu pijama e acariciou o peito firme e levemente definido, desceu com as mãos até a barra da calça larga de seu pijama e escorregou a mão para dentro dela agarrando seu pênis, massageou toda a extensão de seu pênis quente e agora totalmente ereto e reprimiu um gemido. A cabeça encostada na parede fria e a mão ágil fazendo movimentos alternados, hora rápido, hora mais lentamente, enquanto ondas de prazer percorriam todo o corpo do moreno. Harry imaginou Simas vindo em sua direção e deixando que a toalha que antes envolvia sua cintura escorregasse por suas coxas até que atingisse o chão, então o garoto se sentaria no colo de Harry distribuindo mordidas e lambidas pelo pescoço do moreno enquanto se movia sugestivamente contra o pênis do outro. E quando o moreno menos esperava, sentiu o corpo de Simas se empurrar contra o pênis duro dele, e por um momento fechou os olhos aproveitando de todo aquele prazer altamente falso e sem a mínima chance de se tornar um dia realidade. No momento que seus olhos se abriram, surpresa tomou conta de sua expresso, agora não era Simas que se movia e rebolava com o membro de Harry dentro de si, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy e sem que o moreno percebesse seus movimentos de masturbação haviam acelerado de uma maneira fantástica dando a todos que ainda estavam no banheiro uma bela oportunidade de ouvir os murmúrios e ofegos do garoto preso dentro da cabine. Harry havia perdido completamente o controle, mas que se danasse agora, a imagem de Malfoy pedindo que ele fosse mais fundo o estava deixando louco e por Merlin, ele não queria que aquela cena acabasse nunca, mas no minuto seguinte ele sentiu seu gozo ser jorrado com uma força surpreendente sujando não só a ele como ao chão e as paredes da cabine. A respiração agora acelerada como se ele houvesse corrido quatro horas seguidas sem parar, o suor escorria não só por seu rosto, mas por seu corpo inteiro e estava insuportavelmente quente dentro daquela cabine, o moreno pegou alguns pedaços de papel e tentou limpar a sujeira em si e na cabine, mas acabou por fazer uma limpeza meia boca, afinal todos já haviam notado o que ele estava fazendo."

Harry saiu da cabine e se dirigiu a uma das pias não ocupadas pelos estudantes que agora estavam calados e uns olhavam para a cara dos outros como se perguntassem quem faria a primeira brincadeirinha, mas acabou que ninguém se manifestou e o moreno lavou seu rosto e suas mãos e rumou pra fora do banheiro.

O dormitório estava relativamente vazio o que deixava claro que se Harry não se apressasse não teria tempo de tomar seu café e logo após uma cessão como a que ele teve pela manhã, precisava de algo que o deixasse em pé o resto do dia.

O garoto correu afim de vestir suas roupas e quando já estava pronto saiu do dormitório passando como um foguete pelo salão comunal. Harry chegou ao grande salão completamente esbaforido – como diria Hermione – seus olhos percorreram a mesa da sonserina sem que ele se quer notasse o que estava fazendo e com grande surpresa não notara Malfoy aquela manhã também.

-Harry, onde você se meteu? "Hermione perguntou ligeiramente brava"

-Eu... "_nem te conto onde eu me meti"_ acordei um pouco tarde, só isso "falou com indiferença não querendo dar muita atenção ao assunto e pegou um pão da cesta a frente dele

-Então Harry, já soube do bafão? "Gina se inclinara em sua direção"

-Não, mas sinto que irei saber agora "Harry detestava o senso de 'Eu-sei-os-babados-até-de-quem-não-veio-ao-mundo' de Gina, mas ela sabia ser agradável quando a situação pedia"

-Malfoy esta aparentemente com uma doença rara que nem mesmo a Madame Pomfrey conseguiu descobrir o que era e ele foi levado para um hospital de alto padrão, típico dos Malfoy, tomara que morra, eu não vou sentir a mínima falta "Gina deu um risinho e se voltou para suas amigas rindo de algo que alguma delas dissera"

Harry não teve tempo nem de sentir uma ponta de irritação pelo comportamento de Gina, no momento em que a ruiva dera inconscientemente a resposta que o moreno procurava o cérebro dele parou. Então Draco estaria doente, e uma onda de preocupação invadiu o corpo do garoto, ele não queria se preocupar, não era da conta dele, pelo menos tivera sua chance com o loiro...e então sentiu nojo de si por pensar daquela maneira mesquinha, nem Malfoy merecia a doença que fosse, talvez fosse por isso que ele estava aquela noite no banheiro masculino.

O moreno deveria ter ido falar com ele, o arrependimento agora crescendo sem parar, Malfoy não tinha amigos, se bem que ele mesmo causara aquilo, mas no final das contas aquilo não dizia respeito a Harry, ele não estava se preocupando porque era Draco, ele teria essa preocupação com qualquer um, bom, era o que esperava....

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Draco já perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia verificado seu celular, o medo do que quer que fosse que o deixara daquela forma o estava enlouquecendo, a quase dois dias que ele havia feito o exame que revelaria a desgraça que o possuía – Malfoy's tem o dom da tragédia – o hospital dissera que não demoraria mais que um dia para que os resultados saíssem e já passara do prazo, portanto ele estava mais do que certo em querer ligar para aquele hospital e derrubar o local com apenas um grito, mas isso seria baixaria e Malfoy's não cometiam esse tipo de coisa, então esperaria pacientemente.

, seu pai o aguarda no escritório dele "Um elfo acabara de entrar em seu quarto dando-lhe um susto tremendo"

-Está Bem, já irei descer "Draco suspirou e então colocou os chinelos e rumou para fora do quarto, quanto mais perto do escritório ele chegava, com mais medo ele ficava. Não sabia explicar o porque, mas seus sentidos o avisavam que o quer que ocorresse dentro daquele escritório não seria bom"

O loiro atravessou a sala de estar e parou em frente a enorme porta branca do escritório de seu pai, deu um longo suspiro e quando ergueu a mão para bater na porta a mesma se abriu imediatamente deixando Draco em estado de choque.

-Entre "Lucius abriu espaço para que o filho penetrasse em seu escritório e logo após fechou a porta a chave e se virou para encarar seu herdeiro"

-O senhor me chamou pai, diga... " Draco falou tremendamente baixo, os olhos fitando qualquer canto exceto os olhos frios do pai"

-O hospital me ligou Draco "O homem alto e tremendamente belo disse com cautela observando as reações corporais do filho" Acho que você deveria me contar o que tem feito em seu tempo livre, não concorda?

-Mas...eles ligariam em meu celular e...te contar, te contar o que? Não entendo... "Draco ficou inquieto e seu coração batia tão rápido que ele ficou com medo de que capotasse ali mesmo a qualquer momento"

-Não importa para quem ligaram Draco, importa é que ligaram, e não se faça de sonso meu filho, sabe que não me agrada quando age assim! "Lucius prendeu o olhar ao do filho"

-Eu...realmente não entendo pai, eu tenho algo grave? "Draco perguntou inocente e Lucius riu sem graça alguma"

-Você tem Draco, tem falta vergonha na cara e perda de dignidade! Onde está o orgulho que eu tentei enfiar nessa sua cabeça vazia? "Lucius falou de maneira rude, mas sem nunca perder sua postura"

-O que quer dizer? "O loiro se arriscou a perguntar de uma vez"

-Você está grávido Draco! Grávido! Tem noção da quantidade de problemas que isso vai nos trazer? Por Merlin, você arruinou todos os meus negócios moleque "Lucius falava enquanto Draco não absorvia nenhuma de suas palavras exceto o fato de estar grávido, seu rosto ficara incrivelmente mais pálido e seus olhos se arregalarão e se fixaram num ponto qualquer"

-Eu...sou um homem! "Finalmente deixara algo sair de sua boca"

-Oh, não diga meu filho? Imaginei que o que tivesse no meio das pernas fosse uma lebre com câncer, vejo que me enganei, nada que eu não possa superar "O homem fez uma carranca sarcástica para logo depois mudou-a para fúria" Quem é o pai? Que pelo menos seja alguém da sonserina, descente e com dinheiro o bastante para sustentar você e o meu neto!

-O pai dele... "Draco sabia perfeitamente que o pai de seu filho era Harry, mesmo após ter se gabado para o moreno de que era experiente e que pegara mais da metade da população masculina de Hogwarts, ele sabia que Potter havia sido o primeiro e até tal momento o único, mas não poderia dizer tamanho absurdo para seu pai, só se quisesse morrer e ser pendurado no varal para que todos rissem da sua desgraça, o que pensando por um lado não seria tão ruim quanto ter que carregar um filho no ventre quando se era um homem e esse filho era de ninguém menos do que o Garoto de Ouro. Ele estava perdido e sabia perfeitamente disso"

-Então Draco, estou esperando! "O olhar do pai penetrara a face assustada de Draco novamente"

-Eu não sei quem é o pai..."O garoto mentiu"

-Ótimo, além de ter um filho grávido ele ainda se revela um prostituto! "Lucius deixou que sua mascara de frieza escorregasse por alguns segundos enquanto jogava os braços para o alto em sinal de desespero"

-Pai, me desculpa, eu.. "Draco tentou falar"

-Não quero saber das suas desculpas!Agora, escute bem porque eu só vou falar uma única vez!Você voltará hoje para a escola e agirá como se estivesse perfeitamente bem e então quando for dormir, você passará a noite inteira relembrando pela cama de quantos você passou e vai descobrir quem é o pai, eu estarei esperando por uma carta sua me dizendo a resposta, e não se demore meu filho, minha paciência tem limite e ele não é nem um pouco extenso! "Lucius dissera cada palavra com a face próxima a do filho enquanto os olhos acusadores machucavam Draco" Agora saia, tenho que tentar resolver o problema que você me causou! "Se afastou do filho se dirigindo até a mesa do escritório"

Não precisou que seu pai falasse de novo, Draco já havia corrido do escritório e se trancara em seu quarto, seu pai o mataria quando soubesse que o pai da criança era Potter, o fato de estar grávido era o menor dos problemas, gravidez masculina era um assunto quase aceito na comunidade bruxa, mas ter um filho de Harry Potter, por Merlin, quantos não imploraram por isso? E agora ele estava ali, recebendo uma benção da qual não queria, e Potter o que ele ia dizer? Estava perdido, mais do que isso, estava morto.

Agora tudo se encaixava, a criança que Draco carregava era o motivo pelo qual ele não conseguia ficar longe de Potter, a necessidade de tê-lo perto, mesmo que por alguns instantes, e a profunda depressão e vazio quando o mesmo não estava com ele. Se sentia idiota, jogara seu orgulho na merda e Potter ia rir da sua cara, Draco dera o plano perfeito para que ele acabasse com a raça do loiro e o pior de tudo é que Potter não havia sido apenas uma transa para Draco, mais que isso, o loiro sentia paixão pelo moreno, devoção e se possível, amor. E sabia não ser correspondido, mas quem se importa agora? Draco estaria na mira perfeita para o Lord e ele com certeza não se importaria em matar o filho e neto de seu melhor comensal, tudo pelo desejo de acabar com o famoso Harry Potter.

Draco passou a mão em sua barriga num ato impensado e suspirou, o que faria agora?


	4. Chapter 3

Já passava das cinco horas da tarde e Harry ainda estava do lado de fora do castelo caminhando pelos jardins, a mente permanecia longe, num universo onde ele jamais imaginou estar, um universo onde Draco Malfoy se tornara uma preocupação para ele e não uma preocupação ruim, mas aquela em que você se sente feliz em estar preocupado.

Começava a escurecer e a maioria dos alunos rumava para dentro do castelo, Harry deu um ultimo suspiro antes de se virar e fazer o mesmo que todos os estudantes, se proteger do vento frio que os atingia. Na entrada do castelo Harry se deparou com nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy e no instante seguinte tudo parou, diversas perguntas passaram pela mente do moreno, perguntas que não foram feitas.

Harry encarou Draco por alguns poucos segundos antes de abaixar a cabeça e num suspiro longo deixar o loiro para trás. Essa fora a primeira vez em anos que o moreno passava por Malfoy em publico e o loiro não o insultara. Ele deveria estar realmente doente...

-Oh, Harry, aí está você "Dino sorriu ao encontrar Harry na virada do corredor" Dumbledore pediu que você fosse até a sala dele

-Ah sim, obrigado por avisar "Harry deu uma leve balançada com a cabeça e se virou para ir ao encontro com o diretor"

O caminho até a sala do Diretor era relativamente curto perto de tudo o que o moreno andara nas ultimas horas que se passaram, logo ele já estava em pé em frente a estátua e dizendo a senha num sussurro baixo, subiu no terceiro degrau enquanto a escada o levava para a porta de entrada do escritório do diretor e uma vez que estava ali, bateu na porta vendo a mesma ser aberta imediatamente pelo velho com oclinhos meia lua.

-Olá , é bom vê-lo "O diretor sorriu contente dando espaço para que Harry entrasse"

-É bom vê-lo também Senhor "Harry sorriu e parou em pé no meio da sala" Dino disse que o senhor havia me chamado, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bom, sente-se Harry "Dumbledore indicou a cadeira a Harry e enquanto o mesmo se sentava ele dava a volta na mesa e sentava-se em sua cadeira" Tem algo que eu preciso pedir a você Harry "O diretor disse calmamente"

-Pode pedir Senhor, sabe que ajudarei no que for necessário "Harry se mostrou disposto a cumprir com qualquer favor que Dumbledore lhe pedisse"

-Receio que já saiba que o retornou a escola esta tarde, sim?

Harry sabia perfeitamente que Malfoy estava de volta, mesmo porque teve a quase felicidade de encontrá-lo na entrada do castelo, mas o que ele tinha com tudo isso?

-Sim Senhor, já estou sabendo "Harry se ajeitou na cadeira"

-Harry, lhe pedirei um favor que eu acredito que poucas pessoas conseguiriam realizar, mas sabendo de seu espírito aventureiro, gostaria que o senhor como o bom menino que é, acompanhasse o em algumas das atividades letivas dele

Harry estava a ponto de vomitar o próprio coração, mas ele? Porque logo ele? Eles eram de casas diferentes, eles se odiavam, ou deveriam se odiar, mas isso não estava certo, Harry não conseguia cuidar nem dele, como tomaria como responsabilidade a frágil doença de outra pessoa? Ainda mais quando essa pessoa consegue ser desagradável a maior parte do tempo, Dumbledore devia estar ficando louco como todos diziam, ele realmente precisa se aposentar e agora Harry estava perfeitamente certo sobre essa hipótese.

-ah... "Foi o único som que Harry conseguiu fazer enquanto milhares de pensamentos se acoplavam em sua mente"

, creio que deve estar se perguntando porque logo você a ser o escolhido, estou certo? "O diretor sorriu"

-Certíssimo! "Harry ofegou como se tivesse prendido o ar por muito tempo"

-Mas veja, vocês não são amigos, creio que será interessante para ambos se conhecerem, e você Harry, me parece tão cheio de tédio enquanto todos estão aproveitando todo e qualquer momento para fazerem uma farra

-Não seja por isso, se quiser eu faço uma festa de arromba no meu salão comunal agora mesmo! "Harry se levantou em desespero sabendo que se Dumbledore concordasse ele sairia no mesmo momento por aquela porta e dançaria até pelado em cima da mesa para que a festa fosse de arrasar!"

-Sente-se Harry e acima de tudo, acalme-se "Dumbledore sorriu divertido" Acredite, existe um real motivo para que você seja o responsável pelo bem estar do neste momento

-Então me informe, porque eu estou realmente querendo saber "O moreno já descartava qualquer forma de educação naquela conversa, e sabia que o diretor o perdoaria de algum modo, afinal uma noticia como esta não é fácil para qualquer um"

-Por hora você não saberá o que se passa, apenas ajudara o no que for preciso, e quando o momento certo chegar então tudo lhe será revelado "Mais um sorriso partiu dos lábios do velho sabido" Veja bem Harry, imagine uma pessoa da qual conta somente com ela mesma, que não possui amigos e não possui ninguém que possa ao menos uma vez dizer que sente afeto por ela, como se sentiria?

-Me sentiria...terrível, mas... "Fora interrompido"

-Bom, é assim que o se sente Harry "Piscou para o garoto a sua frente" Draco não possui nenhum amigo real, todos os que o rodeiam usam disfarces, não é fácil para ele

-Pode até ser, mas foi ele quem escolheu esse caminho, se ele não fosse tão irritante talvez tivesse alguns amigos! "Harry bufou e jogou o corpo contra o encosto da cadeira"

-Draco não possui amigos Harry, pelo simples fato de nunca ter conhecido esse sentimento nem mesmo dentro de casa, o como muitos dos membros da sonserina foram criados com um único propósito, serem fortes e astutos o bastante para passarem por cima até daqueles que são mais especiais

-E o que eu tenho com isso? Quero dizer, porque eu?

-Você é o oposto dele Harry, e agora Draco tem algo por quem lutar, algo que realmente faça diferença para ele, mas você entendera em breve, dê tempo ao tempo "Dumbledore deu mais um de seus sorrisos simpáticos porém cheios de mistérios e Harry assentiu se dando por vencido"

-Está bem, como queira diretor, mas saiba que faço isso pelo Senhor! "Harry achou importante deixar bem claro o porque de ter aceitado fazer o favor"

-Sim Harry, por mim "Um leve riso escapou dos lábios cansados do velho e Harry se virou quase desaparecendo pela porta quando Dumbledore o chamou"

-Sim

-Lembre-se Harry, a verdade sobre cada pessoa está além do que os nossos olhos podem ver

E escutando as ultimas palavras de Dumbledore, Harry fechou a porta do escritório e desceu as escadas rumando para o corredor.

**N/A: Bom, amanhã eu posto o 4° cap ,o/ **

**E nossa, quero mais Reviews ._. **

**Mas agradeço a quem está lendo *-* **


	5. Chapter 5

Na mansão Malfoy estava o maior estardalhaço sobre a gravidez de Draco, sua mãe achara um tremendo absurdo mas o loiro sabia que lá no fundo ela estava louca para saber como seria o neto.

-Então querido, quando você volta para a escola? "Narcisa perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá"

-Hoje mesmo, acabei de arrumar minhas coisas, estou a espera do Papai para que me acompanhe, ele tem assuntos a tratar com o diretor... "Draco sabia perfeitamente que seu pai ia contar ao velhote sobre a gravidez e mesmo que ninguém contasse o velho já estaria sabendo antes mesmo que o loiro pudesse colocar o pé dentro da escola"

-Você virá nos feriados? "Narcisa perguntou"

-Não sei, estou pensando a respeito "Draco disse simplesmente, ficar em casa seria o mesmo que ficar em Hogwarts, ele não faria nada de útil no final das contas"

-Draco! "Lucius apareceu na entrada da sala" Vamos embora, pegue seus pertences "Falou com ar de autoridade enquanto se virava para a mulher" Olá querida, irei tratar de alguns negócios mas não tardarei a voltar, tenha uma boa tarde "Reverenciou a esposa antes de sair da sala com Draco em seus calcanhares"

Não demorou para que ambos estivessem na escola, Lucius se dirigiu no mesmo instante ao escritório de Dumbledore enquanto Draco carregava sua bagagem com certa dificuldade já entrando no castelo. Quando se virou, apenas por instinto, e se não fosse, não teria outra explicação, seus olhos se pregaram a figura de Harry vindo em sua direção, Oh Merlin, o Garoto de Ouro ia falar com ele!

O loiro ficou terrivelmente apavorado mas não deixou que seus sentimentos internos transparecessem em sua expressão fria. Potter o olhou nos olhos e Draco viu compreensão dentro deles, ou então ele estava apenas vendo o que tinha vontade de ver.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e passou reto pelo loiro que ficou com a cara no chão, achara que o imbecil fosse falar com ele, não que fosse obrigação, mas apenas...pensara.

Um vento forte bateu em suas costas jogando os fios loiros no rosto pálido e então ele se dera conta de que permanecia parado como uma porta, pegou suas malas e se dirigiu até as masmorras.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	6. Chapter 6

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Harry, onde esteve? "Hermione vinha em sua direção"

-Estava caminhando pelo jardim e logo depois Dumbledore me chamou para conversar, me pediu um favor "Falou com indiferença"

-E o que era? Algo com o voldemort? "Perguntou preocupada"

-Não, onde está Rony? "Harry mudou de assunto"

-Está lá em cima deitado, disse que a Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe uma poção muito forte e ele está morrendo de sono "Hermione gesticulou" mas, então, o que o diretor lhe pediu?

-Vou fazer companhia a ele, faz tempo que não conversamos "Harry já estava se virando para ir ao dormitório masculino"

-Não respondeu a minha pergunta Harry, o que o diretor lhe pediu ? "A voz firme de quem exigia uma resposta soou atrás do moreno"

-Me pediu que cuidasse de Malfoy por um curto tempo, e eu aceitei, apesar de não gostar de Malfoy não poderia negar o favor a Dumbledore, aliás serão apenas alguns dias, eu consigo me virar... "E sem dar tempo para que a amiga processasse a informação e falasse algo, Harry já estava dentro do dormitório, ele realmente não precisava presenciar o ataque que a amiga daria, não naquele momento onde ele mesmo estava se recuperando de seu choque"

-Harry, saudade cara "Rony falou animado e Harry o notou de bruços na cama"

-Nossa, parece que faz um ano que nós não nos vemos "O moreno brincou e se aproximou de Rony o analisando" Está melhor?

-Estou forte como um touro e pronto pra mais um bocado de comida "Os olhos do ruivo brilharão e Harry nada mais fez do que pegar o livro de poções que estava sobre o criado-mudo de Rony e atirá-lo com simplicidade nas fuças do outro"

-Ai! Ficou louco? "Rony passava a mão no ombro onde o livro o atingira"

-Não, mais vou ficar se você continuar a socar comida no seu organismo como se você fosse um saco sem fundo! "Harry se irritara de tal forma que até o favor pendente havia lhe sumido da memória"

-Eu só passei mal, por causa daquela bala que eu chupei pela manhã antes de ir ao salão, aquela bala estava mesmo com um gosto estranho... "Rony declarou"

-Ah claro, e quer me convencer que de tudo que você comeu o que te fez mal foi a bala, a Rony, faça-me o favor! "Harry se virou tirando os sapatos e a capa e se jogando de qualquer jeito em sua cama"

-Dessa vez você se safa mas da próxima... " Rony deixou a frase no ar"

-Me safo de que? "Harry perguntou abismado"

-Se safa de levar uma chinelada bem no meio da cara pra aprender a não tacar as coisas em mim!

-Mas você mereceu "Harry disse divertido, o estresse passando aos poucos"

-E logo você também vai merecer "Rony sorriu" Um colar com a coleção de todos os seus dentes que eu mesmo vou arrancar!

Harry não se agüentou do comentário do amigo e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro dando altas gargalhadas e logo percebeu que Rony o acompanhava.

-ai ai, acho que nós temos problema "Harry virou a cabeça na direção do ruivo"

-Nossa, que bela observação Harry, você é muito atento aos fatos "Rony brincou e o moreno atirou o travesseiro na cara dele e quando menos esperou viu o sapato do amigo voar em sua direção não lhe dando tempo de desviar e sendo atingido no nariz"

O moreno se dobrou com a mão no rosto e os olhos lacrimejando, Rony se aproximou da cama de Harry um pouco preocupado.

-Droga, Rony! Disse que seria um chinelo! "Harry tirou a mão do nariz se revoltando contra o amigo"

-Eu sei, mas eu mudei de idéia no meio do percurso, será que posso? "Rony revelou como se fosse obvio" Eu quase quebro o seu nariz e quando penso que você vai tacar fogo em mim porque te machuquei você chuta o balde porque eu taquei um sapato e não um chinelo, você... você me indigna Harry! "O ruivo fez uma careta estranha fazendo com que o amigo risse"

-Eu não chutei o balde, apenas questionei sua mudança repentina de armamento, são coisas diferentes, não misture banana com abobrinha Rony! "Harry se sentara na cama"

-Ta, não vou misturar a...maçã, não, banana, no angu, não peru, Ah Harry, não vou misturar nada! Boa noite! "Rony se virou na cama ficando imóvel e deixando Harry embasbacado"

-Nossa... "Foram as únicas palavras do moreno antes que ele finalmente se deitasse inconformado"


End file.
